Custodia Compartida
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: UA. Sasuke vio tan triste a Hinata, la chica que había robado a su perro, que no tuvo otro remedio que ofrecerle compartir la custodia de Pulgoso con ella. Sabía que era una mala idea, pero ya tendría tiempo para arrepentirse después, cuando Hinata no estuviera sonriendo.


**Disclaimer: Naruto es de papá Kishimoto. Escribo esto sin fines lucrativos, aunque me gustaría vivir de escribir fanfics.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

**Nota1: Discurso importante al final para los listillos que amo que me tienen en alertas.**

* * *

**CUSTODIA COMPARTIDA**

_Capítulo 1: Perro_

Sasuke Uchiha era un saludable joven de dieciséis años que hacía cosas de jóvenes saludables como ir al bachillerato, sacar buenas notas, practicar soccer, emocionarse porque España ganó la Eurocopa, odiar a sus profesores, ignorar a las personas fastidiosas y pasear a su perro. Pero había una cosa en su lista que ya no podía hacer y no, no era rechazar a las pegajosas chicas fastidiosas de su instituto que se le tiraban encima con tanta insistencia, sino la última cosa de la lista: pasear a su perro.

Hasta hace una semana, Sasuke era el orgulloso dueño de un Terrier Australiano de color café arena que contaba con cuatro años de edad cuyo nombre era Pulgoso (vale, Sasuke era malísimo con los nombres). Había sido su regalo por cumplir doce años y Sasuke lo atesoraba mucho porque era un perro educado y se lo había obsequiado su hermano Itachi y era, hasta la fecha, la única cosa que le había regalado en su vida. Su hermano era jodidamente tacaño.

Pero bueno, Sasuke era el orgulloso dueño porque el domingo pasado en el que el chico Uchiha había salido a pasear con Pulgoso el perro había desaparecido. Sasuke había ido a comprar un helado y, como no se permitían perros, lo dejó en el parque jugando cerca de un árbol de limones, pensando que, cuando regresara, el animalito seguiría allí. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando no lo vio ni allí ni en ninguna otra parte y eso que se había pasado alrededor de tres horas buscándolo y llamándolo con desesperación.

Ese trágico día, Sasuke había llegado a su casa enlodado y con cara de funeral y desde entonces no había sonreído ni una miserable vez. ¡Quería a su perro! Ya había puesto anuncios alrededor del parque, en su Facebook, en el Tuenti que nunca usaba y en Twitter. ¡Hasta había hablado con las chicas de su escuela para que lo ayudaran a encontrarlo! Y de nada había servido, porque Pulgoso seguía sin aparecer.

La semana se convirtió en un mes y Pulgoso seguía ausente. Sasuke comenzó a dudar seriamente de que los perros fueran tan fieles como decían que eran mientras deshojaba una margarita diciendo cosas como "va a regresar" y "no va a regresar". Con tanto tiempo que había trascurrido, el pobre Uchiha menor perdía las esperanzas de encontrar a su mascota.

Fue un día miércoles a las seis de la tarde que Sasuke vio a Pulgoso otra vez. Había ido a recoger una pieza minúscula a la refaccionaria de autos para el Corvette clásico del 68 que Itachi estaba armando al otro lado de la ciudad. No por gusto, claro, sino porque Itachi le había prometido darle el secreto para ahuyentar a todas las fans molestosas que pululaban detrás de él. Había sido únicamente en el momento en que estaban envolviéndole la pieza cuando se había dado cuenta de que no existía tal secreto y que era un idiota por creerle a su hermano.

Pulgoso estaba limpio y caminaba con elegancia por las calles. Un brillante collar plateado conectaba con la correa también plateada que a su vez estaba unida a la muñeca de una chica. Una jodida ladrona que se había robado a Pulgoso. Sasuke odió a la chica al instante y su mente le dedicó insultos que Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que él conocía.

Le dio alcance a la roba perros y la jaló del hombro. La muchacha se tambaleó y ahorcó a Pulgoso en el proceso. Ella giró su cuerpo ciento ochenta grados hasta quedar frente a Sasuke. Una dulce mirada gris pálido, casi blanco, se reunió con una negra ónix y Sasuke pensó que nunca había visto un color de ojos tan exótico como ese. Luego desechó el pensamiento. Esa mujer era su enemiga incluso si tuviera ojos tan morados y las pestañas tan tupidas como Elizabeth Taylor.

—¿Sucede algo? —habló la chica en un tono entre reservado y dulce, pero chillón a los oídos de Sasuke. Él odiaba a toda chica que respirara a un metro de él, así que era normal que le encontrara defectos a todas.

—Tienes a mi perro.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eres tonta? —gruñó él exasperado por su aparente ignorancia e inocencia— Ése es mi perro. Pulgoso.

Ante la mención de su nombre, el can lanzó un ladrido contento y sacó la lengua, haciendo el clásico sonido de los perros que tienen la lengua de fuera mientras los miraba a ambas con su visión a escala de grises.

—Debes estar confundido. Este es mi perro Harry. ¿Ves? —y cargó a Pulgoso mostrándole el collar con la inscripción Harry en él.

—No. Ese perro es mío y se llama Pulgoso. Tú te lo has robado.

La chica frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca entre adorable y graciosa para mostrar su enojo, también muy de chica rica. Apretó al Terrier contra su pecho, temerosa de que pudieran arrebatárselo.

—Yo no robé a Harry. Lo encontré en el parque perdido, solo, sin correa y sin collar. Pensé que era un perro callejero y quise darle un hogar. Eso no es malo.

Sasuke farfulló un par de maldiciones por lo bajo y luego miró con odio a su perro. ¡El muy listillo se había quitado la correa como de costumbre! Pero bueno, perro inteligente o no, Pulgoso seguía siendo suyo. Esa chica no tenía derecho a siquiera insinuar lo contrario.

—Deja que el perro decida con quién quiere irse —lanzó Uchiha la siempre aceptada idea de "que gane el mejor para él". La chica pareció pensarlo un poco y, con un poco de temor, bajó a Pulgoso hasta el suelo y lo dejó allí, retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Sasuke hizo la mismo, pero hacia el lado contrario. Vinieron los llamados de "Pulgoso, regresa" contra los de "Harry, ven, pequeño".

La batalla verbal se prolongó por unos cuantos minutos porque el perro miraba de un lado a otro, como riéndose de los intentos de los chicos por ganarse su aprecio. Sí, ese perro era un listillo. Luego de un rato en el que bloquearon el camino de muchos molestos peatones, el can pareció decidirse.

Con su siempre elegante andar copiado de la familia Uchiha, se acercó hasta donde estaba la desconocida de ojos grises que le sonreía ampliamente, más por felicidad que por triunfo. Lamió la palma de su mano derecha y luego la miró directo a la cara y le ladró, como queriéndole decir algo; probablemente una despedida y un agradecimiento por cuidarlo durante ese mes porque en seguida se precipitó hasta donde Sasuke se encontraba y se le tiró encima, lamiéndole la cara y ladrando de gusto.

Un gemido de frustración seguido de un apagado sollozo se coló a los oídos de Sasuke y eso le indicó que la chica estaba llorando. Quitó a Pulgoso de su cara y la vio, su cara deformada por una mueca triste creando un cuadro un tanto descorazonador en ese rostro tan dulce. Pero bueno, él también estuvo deprimido cuando Pulgoso se separó de él.

La jovencita se acercó a ellos con una mueca triste pero sin derramar una sola lágrima y puso su mano sobre el lomo del animalito. Probablemente esa sería la última vez que lo acariciaría.

—Adiós, Har… Pulgoso. Recuerda que te quiero —fingió una sonrisa. Sasuke vio que estaba apretando los puños fuertemente en sus costados—. No vuelvas a dejarlo solo otra vez. Puede ser que no tengas tanta suerte para la próxima.

La chica se dio la vuelta y el temblor de sus hombros se hizo visible hasta para Sasuke. Pulgoso le ladró de una manera comprensiva y Sasuke lo bajó al suelo. Pulgoso lo miró a él, luego a la chica que se alejaba y nuevamente a él. A Uchiha le dieron ganas de tirar de sus cabellos. ¿Por qué su perro tenía que ser tan expresivo?

—¡Espera! —llamó Sasuke y luego descubrió que no sabía el nombre de la chica. Para su suerte, ella había alcanzado a escucharlo y se acercó a él tratando de parecer fuerte.

—¿Sucede algo más?

—Si quieres… si quieres puedes ver a Pulgoso otro día. Solamente dime dónde quieres que nos encontremos.

El rostro de la chica se iluminó de repente y una enorme y brillante sonrisa que cohibió a Sasuke pintó sus labios.

—¿Mañana está bien?

—A las seis en el parque, entonces.

Sasuke se fue del lugar cargando a Pulgoso en sus brazos, no sea que le diera por escaparse. No sabía si había hecho lo correcto haciendo esa oferta a la chica, que Pulgoso era suyo y vería a quien él quisiera. Bien, ya tendría tiempo de arrepentirse después. Entonces volvió a recordar que nuevamente no había preguntado su nombre.

Bueno, qué importaba, ya la vería al otro día.

* * *

**Historia en honor a Neemat, el perrito de mi prima que era casi tan mío como de ella y que desapareció hace un par de meses en casi las mismas circunstancias y no ha sido devuelto por un chico sexy y guapo como Sasuke. Ni siquiera por uno feo. Ni siquiera ha vuelto solo :S  
**

**Será una historia corta, de cuatro o cinco capítulos cuando mucho y llevará ese estilo inocentón que ya les presenté con Galletas. Espero que les guste, gente bonita. Ya saben que yo publico para ustedes.**

**Agradezco de antemano cualquier comentario que me pudiera llegar y, para quienes leyeron Ramen, que sepan que me fue bien en mi examen de admisión a la uni. ¡Muchas gracias por sus buenas vibras! Ya sabremos el resultado de mis esfuerzos el próximo domingo.**

**Para los listillos que me tienen en alertas:** si vieron su bandeja, notarán que esta historia ya fue publicada para otra pareja ayer. Ahora, si van a mi perfil, observarán que esa versión ha sido eliminada. ¿Por qué? Oh, fácil. Porque acabé sintiendo que la protagonista de aquella versión no era más que una Mary Sue en lugar de quien tenía que ser. Lamentablemente, no encontré como solucionar el problema de manera inmediata ni a largo plazo y no quiero escribir a ninguna Mary Sue, por lo que decidí eliminarla y adaptarla a una pareja con la que estuviera más cómoda, que es esta.

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella a Todos!**

_La Señorita Papas Fritas_


End file.
